


Drag Me Down

by genesisgrey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crossdressing, Drag Queens, M/M, Melancholy, Mention of breathplay, Oral Sex, ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesisgrey/pseuds/genesisgrey
Summary: Three years ago, Suho's boyfriend left him. Today is their anniversary. This is how it always goes. (Feat. Drag Queen Suho and Actor Kris.)





	Drag Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Should have been working on other things, but the image wouldn't leave me.

 

This was how it always went.

***

Suho already had on his favorite black lace panties and the matching garter belt, stays hanging loose and tickling his thighs. He sat in front of the vanity in his private dressing room, legs crossed, and admired his face in the mirror. He ran a finger along his neatly shaved jaw. He liked his face. He was never one to lack for confidence in his features, either during the day as handsome Jumyeon or at night when he wiggled into a dress let out his real self, beautiful Suho.

Today was special though, and he felt especially good about how he looked. It was his anniversary. Three years since his boyfriend, since Kris, left him to pursue acting in China; since the day Kris walked into their apartment and came at him with an ultimatum: Suho could come or they were done.

Kris left that night with one suitcase and Suho's hand print darkening his cheek.

There were lonely moments Suho wondered if Kris had even wanted him to say yes. The man had done everything wrong, from the ultimatum to the timeline to the yelling, so Suho could never have rewarded the behavior.

Suho sighed as he started pinning his short blond hair (Kris always liked him platinum blond with dark eyebrows) so he could put on the wig, a brown bob that curled at his chin and made his face look round and feminine. He hummed to warm up his vocal cords as he lined up cosmetics on the vanity counter.

He heard the door open and inhaled deep into his diaphragm, holding it as he casually glanced in the mirror's reflection to see who had come in. His heart started to pound as he saw the familiar form quietly shutting the door. Tall, broad shoulders, angular features, hair a golden blonde and coiffed to perfection. (Suho's favorite style on him, favorite style to muss.) He looked handsome as always. Like the bad boy he was, in the ripped black jeans and a leather jacket.

_Kris._

Suho looked back at his own reflection in the mirror and started to apply BB cream. He had to be on stage in an hour and there was a lot of transformation still left to accomplish. Kris didn't say a word as he moved around, and Suho saw two red roses placed on the edge of the vanity counter, but otherwise Kris didn't interrupt him. He'd always been good about letting Suho get ready for a show.

Once the base coat of makeup was on, Suho twisted to the side in his chair to put on his sheer-black silk stockings with the lace tops. 

He could feel Kris watching him from where he was leaning against the wall. Kris had always liked watching him get ready. Suho slid the stocking on slowly, to make sure he didn't get a run; certainly not to tease his ex-boyfriend. He slid the silk over his foot, his ankle, his calf, his knee, securing the stocking at his thigh with clips dangling from the garter belt. Then he did it again. Turning so Kris could see him do it just as clearly on the other leg. He got up to check himself in the full-length mirror on the wall opposite the door, smiling a bit. Half the reason he'd gotten into drag was he liked how his legs looked in stockings.

He hummed as he put on a waist cincher with red laces. He was slender naturally and didn't have any breasts to highlight, but he liked how it made his dresses fall. "You might as well help if you're here," Suho said, looking over his shoulder at Kris.

"I might not remember how," Kris said as he pushed off the wall.

"Pull the laces and tie a double bow," Suho said, looking back at the mirror and pretending not to watch the predatory approach. "I'm sure you can manage."

"I might take advantage of you," Kris said as he slid his large hands over Suho's waist.

"You always did," Suho replied.

Suho didn't see a wince on Kris' face at that, but he thought he might have seen a flash of apology in the man's eyes. Kris went to work settling the cincher so it was at Suho's waist and smoothing the bottom over Suho's narrow hips, lingering a bit before he started pulling at the laces. He know how tight to pull so it was attractive, so it gave a hint of figure, but not so tight Suho couldn't breathe.

"Do you want help with the dress, too?" Kris asked in that deep voice of his.

"Sure."

Kris didn't ask which dress as he went and found the red one with the slit up to the hip, lace sleeves, and faux feathers. It was Kris' favorite. Suho preformed in it the night Kris left. Now he only wore it on their anniversary.

The dress felt scratchy and like a second skin at the same time as Kris helped him put it on, those large warm hands smoothing it in place until Suho told him to stop. Kris did only after he zipped the back. Then retreated while Suho sat back to the vanity to finish applying his makeup, eye-shadow, mascara, a bit of pink blush to make his skin seem even paler by comparison. He put on the wig and fussed with it until he was satisfied, pinning it into place. He slid on the shiny red heels he left beneath the vanity as he put on a final touch, red, red lipstick.

He looked at himself in the mirror, looking at his face from different angles, before finally acknowledging the roses. His favorite flower. He picked one up and held it to his nose, inhaling the sweet scent before putting it back down. 

"How do I look?" he asked as he stood, put a hand on his hip, and did a little spin.

"Breathtaking," Kris answered.

Someone knocked on the door and yelled it was almost time for the show to start, preventing Suho from asking if he looked beautiful enough Kris regretted leaving. He never said yes. The best Suho ever earned was a sad look.

"Are you staying for the show?" Suho asked as he took another look at himself in the full-length mirror.

"Of course."

"Okay."

***

Suho was stuck being MC that night, since Minho was running late.

He chatted nervously with the audience and introduced the various acts. Sometimes he rambled both for comedic effect and because the other Queens couldn't keep a schedule as tight as his. (As he said this, Kyuhyun always appeared to inform him his  _schedule_ was so tight because he was single. And laughter followed.) There was a lot of comedy in the show. Even when humor wasn't intentional there were patrons laughing nonstop, who found drag inherently funny.

Other than being the punchline for Kyuhyun's lewd jokes, Suho sang. His part of the show was draping across a grand piano while Changmin played, singing longing love songs and the occasional request. It was what he loved doing.

He felt Kris watching him the whole time he was on stage from the back of the club.

There was a half hour break where the queens normally mingled with the audience and had a drink themselves. Suho snuck away like he used to before Kris left. This was also part of their anniversary.

Kris was standing in the hall outside his dressing room when Suho found him. "Looking for someone?"

Suho didn't respond as he put a hand on Kris' chest, a masculine hand with red nails, and pushed Kris into the dressing room. He kicked the door shut and spun the man around, shoving him against it. Their eyes met before Suho sunk to his knees and unzipped the fly of Kris' black jeans and pulled them down from his hips. He had on red briefs, and Suho actually smiled at Kris having remembered. His red briefs were the last thing Suho threw off the balcony when he left.

He slowly peeled the briefs away and let free Kris' hard cock. Kris was big and well-shaped, and Suho had once spent hours worshiping him. Suho ran his hands over the hot length, feeling the warmth of the flesh as he licked precum dripping from the tip.

Suho liked the way his lips stretched as he took Kris into his mouth, liked seeing how far he took Kris by the smudges of red lipstick left on the man's cock.

Kris leaned over him, letting out breathy groans of encouragement. He was still trained well. He slid his hand over Suho's shoulders and neck, not in his hair. If he'd messed up Suho's wig, Suho would have stopped immediately. Suho blew him the way he knew Kris liked, taking Kris deep and then sliding his mouth off, back, off, back off. Kris' hips shifted as he firmed the hand on the back of Suho's neck so he couldn't pull away as far.

Suho swallowed when Kris came, sucking hard. Kris let him go after a few moments and Suho pulled away, wiping his mouth. He climbed up Kris to stand, fingers clutching in the jacket. The red heels made him almost as tall as his ex.

"I need to get back to work," Suho said, smiling. He grabbed his red lipstick off the vanity to reapply. "You can zip up yourself."

"You used to like doing that for me," Kris said in a pant as Suho nudged him to the side so he could open the door.

"Sorry," Suho said with a wink as he walked out. "Only my boyfriends get the full service."

***

Kris was sitting at the vanity waiting for him when Suho finished for the night.

"I'm surprised they don't need you back in China," Suho said as he gathered his backpack and jacket. He didn't feel like changing out of the dress.

"My manager makes sure I get these days off for personal reasons," Kris said as he got up, moving toward Suho.

"Well, aren't you the big star."

"Let me take you home," Kris said, leaning forward and whispering into his ear.

Suho licked his lips and nodded assent as he looked for his keys in the pocket of his jacket. "My home," he clarified, sure Kris would kidnap him if he weren't clear. "And I'm not planning on sleeping with you."

"You never are," Kris said as he put an arm around Suho's waist. Suho melted into him.

No one was surprised to see them walking out of the dressing room, even if Suho hung his head so he didn't have to meet anyone's eyes. He knew Minho was glaring and Changmin actually hissed, "Just let him move on you fuck," at Kris. Kyuhyun was the one who sighed and kept anything from escalating as they left. 

Kris got them a taxi.

Suho stared out the window and tried not to take comfort in Kris' hand on his knee.

No words passed between them as Kris paid the driver and they went inside the building. They rode the elevator to the fourth floor. Suho handed Kris the keys to let them into his apartment.

Once, it had been their apartment.

Kris looked around to see what had changed in the cramped one bedroom as Suho went to take off his wig. He took his time settling it on the Styrofoam head stand and pulling all the pins from his short blond hair before going to wash the makeup off his face. He was bare faced, blond hair falling over his forehead, when he returned to the living room. Kris was looking at one of the old photo albums Suho liked to leave out and hope it made him regret leaving. It probably didn't work.

"Well, I'm home now," Suho said, leaning in the doorway of the bedroom, arms crossed over the red feathers. "Thanks. You can go now."

"I can," Kris replied. "Do you want me to leave?"

"You're good at it," Suho said as he licked his lips, missing the slide of his red lipstick.

"I wanted you to come with me," Kris said as he walked over and stroked Suho's cheek, drew his thumb over Suho's lower lip. "Do you want help out of your dress?"

This was the moment Suho needed to kick Kris out. But he didn't. He couldn't. He didn't  _want_ him to leave now any more than he had three years ago.

He sighed at himself and shrugged a shoulder, turning to walk into the bedroom. Suho felt Kris follow him as he belatedly kicked off his heels. One of those habits he picked up from Kris and never got rid of. Kris undid the hook at the neck of his dress and pulled the zipper down, sliding his hands under the red material and stroking over Suho's shoulders to push the dress down. It fell to the floor and Suho shivered as the chill of the room drifted over his skin. Kris' hands moved to his waist and started pulling at the laces of the cincher, and that fell away as well.

Suho turned before Kris could strip anything else, meeting the dark eyes as he helped Kris out of the leather jacket and T-shirt. "You look good," Suho said as he dragged his hands over Kris' toned pecs and abs. He was still lanky, but he put on a lot of muscle now that he had a personal trainer. "What's a guy like you doing with a queen like me?"

Kris' eyes narrowed a bit. "I never liked when you said it that way."

Suho smiled and didn't keep the bitterness from it. "You left me. I don't care what you do or don't like anymore."

There was no response Kris could give or that Suho would have accepted. He kissed Suho so they didn't need to talk. Kris' hands slid to hold his hips as he pushed Suho back against the wall. Suho looped his arms around Kris' neck. He missed the way Kris kissed, gentle, yet dominating, a taste of liquor on his breath.

Kris' hips rolled against his. Suho appreciated the need and the feel of the bulge, but not so much the rub of denim against his skin and lace undergarments.

Suho let his arms drop and gave Kris a shove back. "You're chafing me," he said as he licked the corner of his mouth and moved past Kris to sit on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs. "Lose the jeans."

Kris undid his belt with practiced quickness, jeans and underwear coming off as fast.

"It's best you can act," Suho said as Kris tossed his jeans over a chair. "You'd never make it as a stripper. Not enough titillation before the clothes come off."

"You used to tell me I'd be a great stripper," Kris said, posing with one hand on his hips so Suho could look at him. He was gorgeous, and he knew it.

"I say nice things to my boyfriends," Suho said, holding out a leg and rolling his silk clad ankle. "These stockings aren't coming off themselves."

The corners of Kris' mouth pressed as he let out a sigh through his nose. He wanted more compliments. He wanted to be worshiped. They had that in common. Kris knelt down in front of him and Suho ran a hand through his hair, messing up the product stiff waves and pulling lightly. Kris kissed his knee as he undid the clips holding the stockings in place. His hands fanned over Suho's thigh as he tucked his fingers under the lacy top and slowly began rolling the stocking down, smoothing his hands over Suho's skin.

Suho bit his lip as he watched the black silk being drawn away, Kris leaving random kisses in its wake.

Kris glanced up at Suho purposely. He laid the one stocking on the bed and started on the other stocking, giving it the same slow attention, letting those strong hands caress all of Suho's leg.

Suho closed his eyes and moaned as he curled his fingers in the already removed stocking. He tried not to recall how it felt to have silk around his neck. Or Kris' large hands. Kris liked to use the stockings. Suho preferred the feel of his Kris' large, warm hands firmly encircling his neck, squeezing.

There was almost nothing more arousing, comforting, and terrifying that the moment natural panic kicked in, when he couldn't breathe. The sensation of danger was amazing. The lusty, adoring fascination on Kris' face as he literally took Suho's breath away was even better. The last time it happened had been two nights before Kris left him. It required a lot of trust.

The only thing Suho could full trust now was Kris would be gone by morning.

Both stockings were off as Kris tucked his fingers into the garter belt and panties. Suho opened his eyes and laid back and let him pull them off so they were both completely naked. They both were hard and leaking. He shivered, nipples hardening, and felt the heat of embarrassment as Kris climbed over him on the bed, intense gaze looking down at him.

"You're beautiful," Kris said as he ran a hand over Suho's stomach and up his chest. 

Suho sighed and enjoyed the touch, enjoyed the feel of Kris' hard, strong body covering him, pressing down on him. "Take me," he whispered.

Kris gave him that gorgeous smile only Suho had ever seen, stroking the blond hair from his face and kissing him.

There was lube in the nightstand, and Kris grabbed it with familiarity, not breaking the kiss. He let his kisses slide to Suho's chin and neck as he prepared him, drawing out the little sounds of Suho's pleasure as the long fingers worked inside his body. It felt good. It had been a while.

Suho gasped and arched when Kris started thrusting inside him. He squirmed even as his limbs pulled Kris closer, heels digging into his back, invited him further. He left red gouges and white scratch marks with his nails, dragging them across Kris' back and he begged:  _deeper, harder, faster._  Kris growled in his ear. His hand wrapped around Suho's cock to stroke until Suho was crying with pleasure.

They came one after the other and lazily continued with the motions, not wanting it to end.

***

They were both awake still.

Kris was staring up at the ceiling. Suho rested with his head on Kris' shoulder, looking at his hand against the muscular, waxed chest. His red nails looked good there, and he didn't want morning to come.

"Come with me?" Kris said, not taking his eyes from the ceiling.

Suho shook his head as he scratched lightly, drawing a circle around the left nipple. "And do what, Kris? My life is here."

"You could make a new life."

"I don't want a new life."

"This was always the problem, you can't cha...

"Stop," Suho said, his voice cracking. "I'm sick of having this same argument every year. Just, stop."

Kris sighed as his arm tightened around Suho, pulling him closer. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Suho whispered as he felt the tears start. "That's why I'm single this time of year."

***

Kris was gone when Suho woke, because that's how it always went.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on asianfanfics. ^_^ Comments appreciated!


End file.
